


Conjugal Visit

by ShipperOfTheShips



Series: Short Multi Fandom Works [10]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Pre-Apocalypse, Prison AU, Prison Sex, Shane is a CO, and shane likes it, daryl has a daddy kink, inmate!daryl, prison guard!shane, sharyl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6483370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperOfTheShips/pseuds/ShipperOfTheShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dixon!” Shane hollers into the tiny cell, tapping his baton against the iron bars.</p><p>“The hell you want now, CO?” the inmate demands loudly, offering his wrists to be cuffed the way the prisoners are supposed to. Shane snaps the restraints into place and yanks open the heavy metal door.</p><p>“You got yourself a visitor, inmate.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conjugal Visit

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what possessed me to write this but I'm glad I did. Get ready for some Shane/Daryl porn  
> ~C

“Dixon!” Shane hollers into the tiny cell, tapping his baton against the iron bars.

“The hell you want now, CO?” the inmate demands loudly, offering his wrists to be cuffed the way the prisoners are supposed to. Shane snaps the restraints into place and yanks open the heavy metal door.

“You got yourself a visitor, inmate.” Guard Walsh wraps a hand around his prisoner’s arm, leading him down the corridor toward the visitor’s area, Daryl allowing himself to be steered.

Just before they enter the visiting station, Walsh nods to another guard who buzzes open a door off to the left. Daryl is pushed down a side hallway toward a steel door with a plastic plaque to the side that reads “Conjugal Visit”. Shane uses a key on the door and gestures for Daryl to step in ahead of him before kicking the door shut.

“Was wonderin’ when you were gonna show,” Daryl grunts as he’s yanked chest to chest with the correctional officer.

The guard answers by fisting a hand in the inmate's hair, roughly crashing their mouths together with a clash of teeth and tongue. Walsh tugs Dixon’s prison issue orange pants down his hips, showing the half-hard cock straining against the white briefs. Shane cups the dick in his hand, giving an experimental squeeze, pulling a sharp grunt from the prisoner.

“Lay down,” Guard Walsh orders, pointing at at the small bed against the wall. “On your back.”

Daryl does as he’s told, lying on his back with his knees bent over the foot of the bed, his cuffed hands resting on his stomach. He watches Shane fondle himself through the dark blue slacks as he looks down at Daryl.

The CO yanks Daryl's pants and briefs to his ankles before drawing the prisoner’s legs up, bending them at the knee. He removes one handcuff long enough to wrap the inmate’s arms around his own legs, effectively holding them in position.

Finally, Shane steps out of his shoes and rids himself of his pants and underwear, brandishing his thick cock standing at attention. Daryl licks his lips at the sight.

“Open up.” Shane grips Daryl’s jaw, holding the inmate’s mouth open as he slides his dick over the pink tongue inside. He goes in easy at first, slowly slipping the head down Daryl's throat once before fucking his mouth in earnest, thrusting relentlessly into Daryl’s waiting mouth, making the man gag.

“That's it,” he grunts. “Choke on my cock, boy.”

Daryl chokes and gags around Shane’s prick as it’s forced down Daryl’s throat. Drool drips down Daryl’s chin and tears fall from his eyes as he struggles for breath; fingernails digging into the backs of his thighs, cock dripping onto his stomach.

Shane mercifully pulls his dick from Daryl’s mouth; only to replace it with two fingers. “Get ‘em good ‘n wet, Dixon.”

Once his fingers shine with saliva, Shane resumes thrusting his cock into Daryl’s throat as he dips his spit-slick digits into Daryl's quivering hole.

“Damn,” Shane breathes. “I'm gonna get you good and loose for me. You gonna take my dick like a good boy?”

Daryl nods as best as he can and Shane scissors his fingers in response, earning a deep groan in the process. The vibration is almost too much and Shane pulls away from the hot mouth to stand over Daryl. Shane thrusts his fingers a few more times before jerking them out, immediately lining up the head of his dick.

“You ready for this?”

“Yeah, Daddy,” the inmate breathes. Shane freezes.

“What was that?” he demands.

“Shit,” Daryl sighs. He'd half-hoped that Shane hadn't heard that slip up.

“Say that again.”

Daryl looks the guard in the eye, slightly shocked but ready and willing to play along, “I said _yes,_ Daddy. I'm ready.”

Shane lets out a little grunt. “Damn right you are, boy.” He lines himself up to Daryl’s entrance and leans forward, not stopping until he’s balls deep inside the other man, all the while Daryl is moaning like a two bit whore.

Grabbing the chain between the handcuffs, Shane helps Daryl hold his legs at the perfect angle as the sound of skin slapping skin fills the room. The inmate’s breath becomes ragged and Shane grips the base of the cock in front of him, squeezing just hard enough to keep the other man in check.

“You like Daddy’s cock in you, don't you boy?” Shane asks. “Fuckin’ you deep like this. I asked you a question, boy.”

Daryl groans. “Yes.”

“Yes what?” the officer demands, slamming down into Daryl.

“Yes, Daddy. I love when you fuck me like this.”

“That's it, baby, talk to Daddy,” Shane says, leaning closer to Daryl's face to bite along his jawline.

“Oh, fuck,” he sighs, tilting his head back. “I like that.”

“Do you, now?” Shane chuckles, biting a little harder. Daryl nods with a whimper. “Keep talking. Love hearin’ your filthy mouth.”

“Harder, Daddy,” Daryl pleads. “Fuck me harder.”

Shane pulls back to look down at his prisoner, “What's the magic word?”

“ _Please, Daddy_ ,” Daryl begs, trying to lift his hips to push up onto Shane. “Fuck me harder. _Please_.”

“That's better.” Shane sits back, holding Daryl’s thighs. He pulls almost completely out, leaving just the tip, and pounds down into Daryl with all his weight earning himself another damn near pornographic moan.

The guard keeps up this relentless pace until sweat rolls down his face, skin shining, muscles trembling with the effort. Daryl lets out a sudden groan, his hands gripping Shane’s wrists.

“I'm gonna come, Daddy,” he moans, his hole tightening around the officer, pulling a surprised grunt from him. Daryl thinks Shane won't be far behind him.

“Fuck, baby, you're gonna come on my cock. I'm gonna fuck it right outta you.”

Daryl knows Shane is right when he feels his balls tighten and the familiar heat begin to pool in his belly, all without a hand on his dick.

“Oh fuck,” Daryl moans as euphoria rips through him. “ _Daddy!”_

As soon as Daryl’s rectal muscles contract around him, Shane releases inside of the inmate with a shout, fucking down into him throughout their orgasms. Finally, Shane falls on top of Daryl, both of them gasping for air. Daryl lets out a pained sound as his arms start to ache after being in such an awkward position for so long. Shane chuckles and then winces as he sits up, carefully removing himself from Daryl’s well-fucked asshole. He stands to fish the key to the cuffs from his discarded slacks. Shane unlocks the shackles and allows Daryl to stretch and move around for a moment while he sits back to enjoy the view.

“Who would've guessed it,” Shane starts, looking up at Daryl with a grin, “That Daryl Dixon has a daddy kink?”

Daryl’s cheeks redden as he pulls the orange pants back up, tucking himself away. “Don't know what you're talkin’ ‘bout.”


End file.
